


Beyond the Grave:Lore

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alotta hybrids, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, and fantribe(of mine), every tribe, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Just some information that you (and me) understand the world of Pyrrhia after the events of book 15 (WoF). It's approximately 5 or so years after the Hive mind reach Pyrrhian shores.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ancient Pyrrhia looked very different than its current geography. Every tribe has stayed pretty much same, however, the Deathwings originally lived in the Old Nightwing Kingdom.   
The Moonwings (ancestors of the present day Nightwing Tribe) were a nomadic tribe of dragons who lived in nearly every part of the continent.  
The Skywing Kingdom was split among two greater ties and one "lesser" tribe. The Skywing and (???) wings were the greater and the Firewings comprised of firescales making up the lesser.   
Sandwings normally stayed far in the desert and made temples for the Deathwings and Moonwings. They rarely ever left their sand domain for anything.   
Seawings lived in both land and water but stayed away from the desert and colder regions.  
Icewings were more open and social than the other tribes. They often showed of their talents and great power and wealth, though they could never show the other dragons of their greatest success, the Icewings Kingdom.  
The Mudwings often hosted large banquets in their marshy homeland. They usually treated everyone fairly and considered most their family.


	2. Deathwings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief description of who the Deathwings are, what they look like, and what happened to them.

Busy right now come back on Friday or Saturday


End file.
